


Garden Club

by AStrangeEvent02



Series: Neville Longbottom Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Modern Era, Plants, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStrangeEvent02/pseuds/AStrangeEvent02
Summary: A Neville x Reader of unspecified gender. Modern AU. When you have to bring your mum her purse you bump into someone rather surprising.





	Garden Club

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That is actually my mum's contact name on my phone and I wasn't feeling particularly creative today. Italics are texts. Also, reader isn't a specific gender.
> 
> AU: Modern AU
> 
> Requested: yah. a cute little nonnie said:
> 
> can you plz do a thing with neville where like your mums know each other and you meet through them or something
> 
> Warnings: nothing
> 
> Word Count: 765

_You: But why do I have to bring it to you?_

_Mother Dearest: Everyone else is busy?_

_You: Do u rly need it rn?_

_Mother Dearest: Yes! Now get your but here._

_You: Fine but u owe me 1_

You put your phone in the back pocket of your jeans as you got up off the couch.

It was your mum's fault for being so forgetful and not remembering her purse.

She was only at the garden club down the street.

You'd never been because as much as you loved plants you didn't exactly want to spend an hour every week with a bunch of middle-aged parents.

It was only ten minutes away so you decided to walk down.

When you got there everyone was listening to the instructor on how to properly plant an orchid.

As soon as your mum saw you she waved.

Not wanting to interrupt you just lifted the purse up to show her.

She smiled and pointed to your left.

There was a small row of plastic chairs. They were covered in people's bags and coats.

You immediately recognised your mum's cream handbag and headed over to it.

Just as you finished putting the purse in your mum's bag the door opened to reveal a tall, handsome boy who looked about your age.

You recognised him but brushed the feeling off thinking that he probably just had one of those faces.

You decided that it might be a good idea to wait for your mum so that you could get food with her after her garden club.

You sat on one of the plastic chairs and put the handbag on your lap.

After a few minutes of playing on your phone, your mum walked up to you and got a bottle of water and passed it to you.

"What do you want for food today?" she asked.

"Dunno. Do you want to just go to Nando's or something?" you proposed.

"A cheeky Nando's on a Wednesday. I probably shouldn't."

"Come on mum!"

"Oh alright then." she gave in.

A slim, short lady walked up to the two of you and started talking to your mum.

"...Oh yes. This is my child, (Y/N)." your mum said introducing you.

"Nice to meet you," you said, shaking the woman's hand.

"You too dear. I'm the instructor of this garden club," she explained before looking around.

"My son should be around here somewhere," she mumbled. "Neville! Come over here!" she called to the boy you saw earlier.

Right now he was carrying some garden tools to a cupboard.

He came over after putting them down.

"Neville! This is-"

"(Y/N)! Nice to see you again. How is school?"

"Good, I guess." you answered, slightly confused as to how he knew who you were.

Your mum was surprised that you knew each other.

"Alice, let's leave them to it and why don't you tell me about that vegetable garden you were thinking of getting?" she said as they both walked away.

"So how do you know who I am?" you asked Neville.

"Oh. Right. Sorry. You probably don't recognise me. Why would you? We've never talked or anything. I'm sat behind you in-"

"Potions." you interrupted. You face palmed. How did you forget the person sat directly behind you in potions for 6 years. "I'm so sorry. I'm not great with remembering people and-"

"It's ok (Y/N). I know I'm not exactly the most memorable person."

You looked at him apologetically.

"Let me make it up to you." you offered. "Dinner?"

"You don't have to d-"

"But I want to. It's on me. Come on!" you stated grabbing your stuff.

"Right now? Shouldn't you tell your mum?"

"Nah. It'll be fine. Nando's TGI Friday's?"

"Nado's?" Neville said. 

"My favourite!" you replied and grabbed his hand before walking out.

"I'm stuffed!" Neville said, chuckling at your impression of Snape.

"Honestly, same!" you agreed.

_Mother Dearest: Where are you? I thought we were going to Nando's???_

_You: Sorry maybe next week?_

_Mother Dearest: So where are you? I saw you and Neville leave._

_You: We're at Nando's talking about school._

_Mother Dearest: Ok sweetie. Be home by 10 pm._

_You: K_

"I can't let you pay for this?" said Neville.

"It's fine. Honest."

"Let's at least split it."

"Fine." you gave in.

It was 9:57 pm. Neville had walked you home.

"Thanks for walking me." you said quietly.

"No problem." he replied.

"I better go. Nearly curfew." you explained.

"See you soon?"

"Definitely. See you soon."

You stepped closer and kissed Neville on the cheek.

"Bye!"


End file.
